warriorsfantasiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Fantasy Short Stories
A place where you can add any story about warriors!! ^-^ A Sticky Situation "Venom, LET me out of this car please!" Harryclaw shouted. "Why should I sweetie?" Venom purred. "Because I said so." I snapped. "Oh don't move around so much sweetheart or you AND the car will topple into the river." Venom said with a smile. The car Harryclaw was in was suspended in mid air by a tiny thread of web and if Harryclaw moved to much he and the car would crash into the river below. "I'm gonna be late for the scientists convention, Dr.Crossly will be worried!!" Harryclaw moaned. "I don't care." Venom said. "Padme, where is Harryclaw, he is supposed to be the tour guide for this group." Dr.Crossly said. "I don't know...." Padme muttered. "Well Miss Parker why don't you look for him?" Dr. Crossly said. "Ok...." Padme muttered again. "Do speak up darling." Dr. Crossly said gently. "I'll look for him." Padme said a little louder. "Thats the spirit!!" Dr Crossly purred. Padme went out to find him. Harryclaw tapped his fingers impatiently on the dashboard. "Awww soemone will come for you soon sweetheart." Venom said kindly. "WOULD YOU STOP PRETENDING TO BE NICE!!!" Harryclaw shouted. Venom grinned more. "Um Venom, would you please let Harryclaw out....Dr.Crossly needs him." Padme squeaked. Venom turned around. "Why hello Miss Parker." Venom said in a fakely sweet voice. "No i'm afraid I can't free him either." Venom said. Padme prepared to jump on the car. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Venom said. "Why not?" Padme asked. "Because your sweet little boyfriend here will fall into the river." Venom said. Padme sighed. Venom was right. She would have to find another way to get him out. She groaned. This might take a while. Padme Meets Harryclaw "Another day of getting picked on...." Padme sighed aloud. She walked down the halls. "OUCH!!" Padme cried as a basketball hit her head. "OH sorry Parker, didn't see you their." Smirked a girl. I walked on till I arrived outside with my lunch and my camera. Then I heard someone scream. Diana Duncan the meanest girl I could have ever met was holding another girl upsidedown. "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!!" Diana growled at the girl. "BUT I!!!" Cried the girl. The fight was attracting a large crowd. I pushed through the crowd. "Put that girl down!!" I shouted. Diana turned. She noticed my camera. "VIDEOTAPE THIS PARKER!!!" Diana ordered. "PUT HER DOWN" I growled. "VIDEOTAPE THIS!!" Diana shouted again. "NO!!!" I shouted. Diana dropped the girl and punched me hard. I fell down. Everyone laughed. She punched me again. "I-I'm s-still n-not Videotapeing it." Padme gasped. Diana raised her fist to punch me again. "STOP!!!" Shouted another voice. A boy pushed through the crowd. I recognized him as Harryclaw. He was as popular as Diana. What was he doing. Diana gasped. "Shouldn't you be going to class everyone?" Harryclaw questioned. I was amazed as the whole crowd ran away to the building. Diana scurried off. Harryclaw turned around and helped me up. "I liked what you did back there." Harryclaw said. I didn't know what to say. "I must be going, I've got Science next." He said. I had a funny feeling I'd not seen the last of him. My Marine Biology Class's Worst Nightmare I'm Angelwing and I have a wierd college. It's really most likey high school then college actually but you only have 2 classes. Physcial Education at first, then lunch, then your academic class. I chose Marine Biology cause I love the sea. Mr Macklem is the teacher. He's nice and all but he's pretty wierd as well. One time we were doing a very serious chemistry lab with using very highly toxic and very explosive gas. So we had to be very careful. I sat at a desk next to Mr Mac's desk and my partner was IronCat. I saw Mr Mac still eating his Taco Bell lunch with extra beans. No wonder he always does that because this class was after lunch. As I was puting stuff in the gas, Mr Mac stood up and accidently farted very badly cause of the beans. I stood there wierdly looking at him in dismay and all a sudden the gas gave a very wierd and awful smell. Mr Mac looked at it gasping and then said "OH NO!!!" We all started rushing out of classroom and just hear a huge bang and boom in the class. I looked at Mr Mac and said "Oh you just had to fart didn't you." I gave him this face -_-. BatCat's thoughts Hi. I'm Bianca or BatCat. I'm kinda jealous of my boyfriend's calmness. I don't understand how a guy like him can be so calm!!! But I know a few thing that turn him into a monster. I mostly agree he's a damsel. DON'T tell HIM!!! He will flip out. He hates it very much. AND I DID not fall in LOVE with HIM just CAUSE he IS CUTE!!! -_-. I like him for other things too. He's nice. But Joker thinks I've turned him into a strict policey guy. She is wrong. He said he trained 4 years to be a detective. AND GOD he must have no criminal records because the Gotham Police would never let him join even if he just took a guys wallet!!! He is more independent and SAYS he can take care of himself, but honestly, I totally dissagree. If I hadn't saved him all those times then who would have???!!! When I try to make him stay at home Their is a monster roaming around or something he gets offended and thinks i'm calling him weak. EVEN when I leave him with Agnes he always escapes somehow and gets caught by the viscious beast or evil villan OR WHATEVER. I'll just say this, He never listens to me. But I still like him. Of course that man is as stuborn as a bull!!! He ussually gets in trouble from that sassy mouth of his. He sasses villans and BOY do they get mad. Joker duct taped his mouth before. Ms. Freeze froze him. Poison Ivy POISONED him. God... He really seems to be unlucky!!! O.O; BatCat's Story when I was young, Gotham was horrible. Their were crazy people everywhere.when ever I heard gun shots I was scared. One day my mom and dad and I were at a movie theater. When we were finished with the movie we headed outside. Some guy with a gun ordered my dad to hand over his wallet. My dad did. But that's not all the guy wanted. He pointed his gun at my mom. My dad got in front of her and got shot instead. My mom started screaming. The man shot my mother. She fell down dead. The man looked at me. Then he grabbed me and ran. I started screaming. I tried to punch him but he was to strong. He threw me into a box. He sealed it shut. Then he threw it into the ocean. It was cold and dark. This is the reason why I have claustrophobia. The fear of tight spaces. 2 days later some shipmen found me. They asked my name and how old I was. I was only 6. When they learned was Bianca Wayne they quickly found Agnes, our butler, and gave me to her. She cared for me all those years. When I turned 16 I felt I had to help Gotham. I made myself the BatCat because I have a need to save people,as Agnes said. I didn't want anyone else to face the pain that I had faced. If my parents hadn't been murdered I probably wouldn't be running around in a Batsuit. The Creepy Girls of Gotham I was in my secret base planning evil schemes with Zoey to ruin Gotham. I was a villan in Gotham so I needed to come up with a great plan every week of course. When I was in the middle of all that I got a text in my phone from Ms Freeze saying it's time to come down here. So I left Zoey behind to do the rest of the plan cause I knew I had to go. I would never miss a thing of this. I quickly put on 50 pounds of make up (Mostly eye shadow) and headed out to the building we usually meet at. I got there and saw everyone in a circle discussing stuff. I sat down with them and Ms Freeze told us a new plan to kidnap Harryclaw tonight. And so this is what our club is really about, Harryclaw. He hates us and wants to knock us out with something all the time but we think he's too cute so we ignore his hurtful ways. Ms Freeze told us the plan and we all went out heading for Harryclaw's home. I had the duty to climb up the balcony and pick the lock of the door. I easily did it and went right inside. I saw my precious Harryclaw sleeping in his bed. I knocked him out with an illeagle gas and grabbed him. I went outside and showed the girls that I got him. We all ran away as soon as we can before BatCat and Agnes heard us. I smiled to myself. "Oh BatCat you probably have to head out early tonight to save your cute little damsel." I whispered to myself. And then I ran off again. BatCat Evil? "BATCAT STOP!!!" Harryclaw shouted. BatCat put her hands on her head and screamed. "MY HEAD!!!!" BatCat cried. Then her eyes turned bright red. She saw Harryclaw and growled. "BATCAT DONT YOU REMEMBER ME!!!"Harryclaw screamed. BatCat looked at a picture on the wall and saw a picture of Harryclaw with her. BatCat whimpered like a dog. And backed away from Harryclaw. Suddenly BatCat grabbed her head again." GOTTA.....GET......AWAY!!!" BatCat moaned. "PEOPLE WILL GET HURT!!!" BatCat smashed out the window and blasted into the sky. "Hi Harry." Said a voice. Harryclaw turned around. "JOKER YOU DID THIS!!!!" Harryclaw shouted. "No, but i know who did." Suddenly Harryclaw remembered yesterday. Poison ivy had tried to kidnap him yesterday. BatCat had come but who knows what happened. "Poison ivy told me not to tell you but i like you Harry so i will,poison ivy put a chip that mind controls on the back of her neck." Joker said. "And i have to get that off...by myself..." Harryclaw muttered. " ILL GO WITH YOU!!!" Joker shouted. "Oh fine, just this time though." Harryclaw said. "Joker go distract her, im gonna get something that can help me get that chip off without hurting her." Harryclaw said. Ok, HEY BATBREATH COME GET ME!!!!" Joker shouted. The anime anger signs appeared all over BatCat and she chased Joker. While both of them were distracted Harryclaw went down to the BatCave. " MASTER HARRY WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE IS BIANCA HAVING A TEMPERTANTRUM???!!!" Agnes shouted over the noise. "Long story, cant explain." Harryclaw shouted. He grabbed a grabber off the counter and ran back out of the BatCave. Harryclaw shot the grabber at the back of BatCat's neck. Instantly the chip ripped off. The grabber returned to Harryclaw. Harryclaw pulled the chip out it smashed it into millions of pieces. BatCat fell down. Joker reached down to pull off BatCat's mask. Harryclaw grabbed her hand. " Dont even THINK about it!" Harryclaw muttered. Rumukii's Day in America I came out of the plane and screamed. There was a big yellow light in the sky, then I realized that was the sun I heard about. I never seen the sun because I live in Antarctica. The skies were always covered with clouds. I went out of the airport and walked around. I was starting to get burning hot so I checked the temperture. Positive 54. I was only used to that temperture during the summer. Anything over positive 60 degrees would probably kill me. I saw a wierd looking building and went inside. I saw people in line and people behind a clear wall giving the people in line green paper. I wondered about this. I went in line and when I went up to the clear wall they ask for my credit card. I had no idea what they were talking about. So I got my plane ticket out of my pocket and gave it to the person. The person gave me a very wierd look. I don't know why they were staring at me like that. The man said to leave because that was a plane ticket, not a credit card. I left very confused. I didn't see what was the problem. Then all a sudden I hear people screaming and going down for some reason. I saw a ugly clown with a gun in the building. I don't get what to do so I just stayed where I was. The clown started screaming at me "GET DOWN!!!!" I told her "I didn't want to because I didn't feel like it." The clown got very angry. But before she was gonna do something to me, a cat with Bat superhero outfit crashed in. The Bat threw the clown to the ground and everyone starting cheering for the Bat. I started to get very confused once again. America is a very strange country, I thought. IronCat meets Harryclaw I was just flying around patrolling Malibu. Then, I saw him, sitting on a park bench reading some book. But i saw something he did'nt see. A sack from Monica, my enemy. "Why is she trying to take him?" Tabitha wondered. But im not gonna just let her take him.i tackled monica. The sack fell on the detective. "WHAT is THE MEANING OF THIS??!!!" He shouted. He pulled off the sack and gasped when he saw me tackling monica. "FINE you can have him but i'll come back I PROMISE."Monica shouted running away. "You must have something she wants." IronCat said. He shrugged. "Whats your name?" Tabitha asked. "Harryclaw." He said in a british accent. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am IronCat, Malibu's superhero." The Crazy Venom I was at my desk doing boring paperwork as usual. Then I heard my alarm go off and it said for me to go to the Manhattan science lab. I left right away so Dr. Crossly wouldn't worry. I drove up to Manhattan and then I finally got there. When I was about to open the door to the science building, I felt a hot stinky breath down my shoulder. I nervously turned around and saw Venom right behind me. I screamed super loud and ran away. Venom started chasing right behind me. "I LOVE YOU HARRYCLAW AND YOU WILL LOVE ME BACK SOMEDAY!" Venom screamed while chasing me. "NEVER UGLY" I yelled. I saw a Starbucks shop in my view and ran right in there. Venom of course crashed in through the window instead. Everyone started screaming. I crawled to the kitchen but Venom saw me. Venom jumped into the kitchen but she crashed right into the coffee machine. Since she did that, she accidently drank 4 gallons of coffee. I saw as Venom put her head out. Then she started getting all crazy. She started throwing chairs and tables everywhere and even pouring hot coffee on elderly people. I stared in dismay and couldn't believe what coffee could actually do to you. Joker's Plan failed I couldn't hold back any longer I grabbed Harryclaw. "STOP!!!" He snareled. " i couldn't help it Harry your too cute!" Joker grinned. " you got lucky THIS time BUT YOUR NOT CATCHING ME AGAIN" BatCat snapped. "Calm yourself Miss BatCat your boyfriend will be safe with me." Joker smiled. Joker hugged harry more. "So cute." She murmered. Harryclaw growled. "Such a cute growl detective." Joker grinned. It came so fast that i couldnt move out of the way. Harryclaw kicked me hard. I fell down from it. It hurt so bad. I wailed. Angelwing's Thoughts Hi my name is Angelwing and I'm here to say something thats been bugging me lately. WHY DOES EVERY GIRL ESPECIALLY VILLANS LOVE HARRYCLAW!! Ok sorry but seriously it doesn't make any sense. It's not that I hate Harryclaw or anything, he's a good friend of mine but everywhere he goes atleast one girl falls in love with him. Thunderpack he has like 3 or 4 mates, Gotham City BatCat is his mate and all the villans love him, Metropilis SuperCat is his mate and Lexi the villan loves him, Manhattan SpiderCat is his mate and Venom is obsessed with him, and Malibu Tabitha/IronCat is his mate and I think IronCat's enemy Monica or whatever likes him too. He also has a mate in every single other world. I wouldn't be suprised if he even hit 30 mates before my birthday. Monica's Revenge I watched him. He was working in a room with Tabitha. "Can't attack him when Tabitha's there." I thought. "Im going to the store Harry you keep working on the fan." Tabitha said. Tabitha left. "Leaving her cute little assistant alone, thats not smart." Monica smiled. Monica smashed through the glass and grabbed him. "Don't even think about screaming, i only want one thing from you, WHERE ARE THE BLUE PRINTS FOR IRONCATS SUIT!!!" I yelled. "PLEASE I DONT HAVE THEM, HONEST!!!" He cried. I threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard and got knocked out. I dug around everywhere. Finally i found them. I grabbed them and jumped out the window laughing. Tabitha came back. "HARRY WHAT HAPPENED??!!" Tabitha shouted running over to him. " M-Monica s-s-stole the b-b-blueprints for the s-s-suit." Harryclaw said weakly. Harryclaw's Hauntings I woke up to the sound of music. I didn't know what it was exactly but sounded something familiar something I actually heard of before. I looked around my room and screamed at the sight of Joker dancing in my balcony. I yelled for BatCat but I realized she's not in the room. What's going on, I thought. I saw that Joker is still dancing on my balcony and then I realized what the music she was dancing to. Gangnam Style! I screamed even more and ran to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get a drink but when I did open it, I saw Ms Freeze inside singing to the Gangnam Style. I screamed again and quickly shut the fridge. I ran to the living room. I was very afraid. I heard the music getting louder from the outside. I looked out the window and saw the villans that love me doing the Gangnam Style dance. I quickly closed the blinds and ran around the house closing the blinds and shutting the doors. I think I put about 20 locks on the front foor. Then I saw them dancing in the front yard. I screamed and screamed. Why is this happening, I thought. Then I saw Venom crash through door. She saw me and started dancing to me. All the other villans were right behind her. I was huddled in a corner with no where else to go. I was at a dead end. They got closer and closer and closer... I woke up in the morning screaming loudly. It was just a nightmare, I thought. It was a horriable nightmare that always haunts me for now on. Could it Be? I was on my way to the store wearing my BatCat suit. While I was on my way I heard horriable crying near. I looked around and saw Joker crying on the sidewalk. I knew I had to come up and ask what's wrong. And so I did. "Harryclaw will never love me!" Joker cried. I sighed. "Well maybe it's because he hates evil villans and always gets kidnapped by you." I said to her. "Fine, BatCat teach me how to be good." "You're kidding right." I said. There was no way a villan like Joker can turn good all a sudden but it was worth a try. I wouldn't be suprised if she didn't end up being good. "Alright fine." I told her. "YAAAAY! But before we start, can I rob the bank down the street first?" Joker said. "NO!" I yelled at her. Joker gave me a sad face but I didn't care. If she wanted to be good she can't rob banks anymore. A few weeks later of teaching Joker to be good, I went home from a long day of work and saw that Harryclaw wasn't back yet. "That's strange." I said. I went to the kitchen and saw it was a total mess. Then I found a note from the counter saying, Hi BatCat thanks for teaching me how to be good. Now I have my Harryclaw! ~Signed Joker. I felt like a complete idiot, I knew it was a trap. I sighed and headed out of the house to go save Harryclaw once again. The Joker Hunt "Hmm,i'll go this way you go that way detecive." I heard BatCat say. I was waiting for Joker's cue in the shadows. "Ok." I saw Harryclaw nod. Then they ran different ways. "Follow Harryclaw, Zoey." Joker ordered me. I instantly did. Silently behind him. He had both his guns out and was pointing them straight ahead. "Grab him, now!!" Joker hissed into my headphones. I reached out and grabbed him and quickly put my other hand over his mouth. "MMMMMM!!!!" Harryclaw mumbled in surprise. He dropped both his guns by accident. I dragged him into the shadows. " joker i've got him." I told her into my headset. "MMM HMM MBLFLFMM!!!" Harryclaw mumbled fighting in my arms. "Hurry bring him to the car!" Joker ordered. I snuck off to the car. I tried to get Harryclaw in but he kept digging his feet into the ground. I dragged very hard. He lost his balance and fell into the backseat. I got in next to him. He tried to get out the other door but joker quickly locked it. "HELMPH!" I quickly put my hand back over his mouth. I slammed the other door. "You were looking for me to arrest werent you Harry?" Joker smiled." MMM HMM OLMPHHGMMGRPH!!!!" Harryclaw snareled trying to pull my hand off his mouth. "So cute..." Joker said. "Lets get out of here." I said. Joker turned around and drove away. I felt Harryclaw trying to bite my hand but i was wearing thick leather black gloves so it wouldn't help much. Once we got to the base I tied Harryclaw to a chair. I had to put duct tape on his mouth because he wouldnt stop screaming. "Harry i couldnt find joker." BatCat said. BatCat spotted Harryclaw's guns on the ground. "Uh oh not again." I followed the scent to joker's base. I saw Harryclaw tied up Zoey was teasing him. "You want this, you want this gun??!!" Zoey said. "MMMPH!!!!" Harryclaw mumbled angirly. Smoke came out of my ears. "GRRRR!!!" I growled furiously and tackled zoey. "EEEKK!!" Zoey cried. Then i saw joker. I grabbed her and tied her to zoey. They both looked mad. I cut Harryclaw free easily and pulled the duct tape off his mouth. "Are you ok detective??" I asked. "Im fine." Harryclaw murmered. "We caught the villains!!!" BatCat said happily. "You mean you did BatCat, your cute little damsel got kidnapped." Joker said. Harryclaw walked over to them. Harryclaw slapped Joker across the face. "Thats for kidnapping me." Harryclaw snapped. Then he slapped Zoey across the face too. "And thats for helping!!" Harryclaw snapped in his sassy way. Joker moaned happily. I took the two ugly villains to jail where they belonged.